Dance With Me?
by keeperofwords
Summary: Cassandra July, two time Tony award winning performer, accepts a position to teach a class at NYADA with the promise of an assistant. When her assistant quits a week before the Fall Semester, Cassandra July is forced to interview candidates. Never in her wildest dreams did she know her life would change forever when green eyed Shelby Corcoran walked in the room to apply.
1. Chapter 1

A Shelby/ Cassie Story "Dance With Me?"

I do not own any of the characters in Glee and this story is a product of my muse. This is my first solo Glee story though I currently am writing two stories with the lovely and talented hayleynymphadora. "Fragile Reunion" and "Love's Silent Song". This was an idea that popped in my head and my muse prompted me to write it. hayleynymphadora suggested I post it and here we are.

This is a Cassie/Shelby story but it is far from love at first sight. Please give it a read and let me know what you think.

For those interested, Chapter 40 of Fragile Reunion is almost complete and hopefully will be posted when hayleynymphadora returns from a couple of weeks out of town.

Chapter One "The Interview"

Cassandra July was in a pissed off mood. Cassandra was not even trying to hide it. Ms. July's graduate assistant had quit yesterday after only a week before the Fall semester. The young man had been raved about by the school's faculty head in the Fine Arts department. Cassandra had spent three weeks prior to the start of fall classes making lesson plans for both her student classes as well as instruction to give the young man experience as he worked on his Masters. Two days in, the incompetent thin skinned man who could neither tap dance or do a decent rumba quit crying to Madame T of Ms. July's harsh treatment. If the blonde could have gotten him expelled she would have.

But the University, eager to keep their star promised to let her hire someone of her choosing. It did not even have to be a student or faculty member. Cassandra could hire someone of her choice immediately. So Ms. July would not leave, she was then promised instant tenure and perks of a car service, use of the private plane of the dean and a salary for any assistant she hired. The assistant she hired could fill what-ever duties in the class and could be used as a personal assistant like any star of her caliber would employ to help in her daily life. Cassandra July had then by the balls and she knew it.

The school had highly publicized her taking this position and had used her coming to the school as a means to woo prospective top notch students. Ms. July had been advertised by the school to tempt students that might have studied elsewhere without her on faculty. Ms. July had them wrapped around her finger because her contract. It explicitly stated she had the option be released from her obligation to the university if a skilled, reliable, assistant was not provided to her. They knew she would walk. So they had bent over backwards the last twenty four hours.

Besides being a two time Tony award winner by the young age of twenty six, the blonde diva was now the youngest woman to reach tenure at the NYADA. She could hire anyone she deemed a good fit to use on campus and to assist in maintaining her household. She hated going to the grocery store and the dry cleaners. Fame had been a double edged sword. The accolades were wonderful. Her privacy was non-existent.

Casandra July had been dancing publicly since the age of six when she began her Broadway Debut. That had also been her first Tony nomination. With stints on various shows on Broadway and a period of time in her teen years doing ballet with the New York Ballet Company, Cassandra July was well traveled and more experienced and with greater success than some performers twice her age ever receive. Cassandra July had taken this position because she was tired of the travelling and strain of seven shows a week on Broadway. She wanted a change and slower pace without losing her ear to opportunities. She would run in the same circles here and could maintain her contacts. Working at NYADA also provided her opportunities to get paid to instruct new talent while keeping her own body in prime shape for dancing. She maintained a vocal coach who she saw weekly on Sunday afternoons. Cassandra's only complaint was that she had little time to find someone to date or even a one night stand.

Classes would begin in a week. So with her personal life non-existent right now, Cassandra July was doing interviews for her personal assistant position. She had nothing better to do but play with the minds of this list of candidates and see if anyone sparked her interest. If they met her very high expectations the night would be worth it. It was a Friday night at nine o'clock and it was her last applicant of the day. Cassandra July knew it was more than obvious to this twentyish brunette standing in the classroom dance studio in front of her that she was in a bitchy mood. Cass had made no attempt to hide it. She instead used it tonight to weed out the weak and useless.

 _Life is a bitch though. It's not like I have any place to be or someone to go home to,_ the blonde thought to herself. _I might as hell be here so my whole plans for the next year are not shot to hell. I have no jobs lined up because I planned on doing this with only a few concerts during the school calendar breaks. And I don't want to do a bunch of travelling damnit,_ the blonde thought to herself looking at the woman who felt could actually work a computer and had supposedly done some instruction of some sort in music.

"I don't need an assistant to just sit on their ass, put grades into the system and keep my schedule," Cassandra said in a slipped voice. "Let's see what you can do. Did you bring your tap shoes?"

The blonde thought she may possibly fluster this woman when she told her to start tap dancing. The brunette, who was her last "interview" of the night, had just walked to an old blue duffle bag in the corner by the door. The woman pulled out a scuffed pair of tap shoes out of a blue duffle bag that had seen better days. The woman had then proceeded to do the moves asked of her.

The look the brunette gave her when she finished infuriated her. The reason was simple. This woman with the wide green eyes stared right into her face. Colleagues tended to look off to the side not wanting to catch her eye. People of authority may look in her eye for a second but they would look away or slightly downwards more towards her mouth than eyes. The general public, students, her staff and the like tended to look down and nod a lot. This woman did not fit any of those categories. This brunette with the green eyes met her eye and kept the eye contract. Neither of them wanting to be the first to look away.

The message was clear, "Game On" and "You dish it. I can take it". The famous star was highly competitive and not used to being stood up to; even if it was only with eye contact. Cassandra accepted what she felt by this woman's eyes was a challenge. This woman's eyes had an assured cocky look. It impressed Cass when not much did as of late. It was time to see what this woman had in her.

 _Yes game on bitch,_ Cassandra July thought to herself throwing her clipboard with her questions to the floor with a dramatic thud. The blonde had slammed it down to throw to startle the applicant. It had not. The green eyed brunette had not flinched or looked away from her eyes. Ms. July decided she was going to just have to ramp up this challenge up to see this woman's mettle and turn up the heat. The blonde diva quickly rattled dance types one after another which the woman did without comment and with an ease that showed she knew her stuff. Cass sent her to the barre next and crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. The woman was flexible and in shape. She also had nice form. It impressed her but she kept her face neutral and said nothing. Cass said nothing but "green eyes" had some talent. Cass pulled up on her IPAD a file with the entrance exam to let her each of her students stay past the first day.

"I have a routine I am going to go do. I will do it for you once. I will do it with you twice and then you will do it for me," Ms. July told the brunette who was quickly taking off her tap shoes and socks till she was barefoot. The brunette then pulled off her T Shirt leaving her only in a sports bra and black tight leggings. The nod she gave July was hard and steely. The brunette stood on the arch of her foot and bounced up and down. The brunette waited and watched through the wall's mirror.

"Ok, green eyes" Cassandra July told the woman whose eyes did not even twitch at the nickname meant to throw her off her game. Cass started the routine she had planned to test her class on after the mid-term. The blonde watched the brunette threw the mirror. Her candidate had started doing the routine the moment that Cass completed it. The words "together now" had died on her lips as the young woman completed the routine expertly without any prompt.

"How green eyes?" Cassandra spun around not wanting to show once again how impressed she was. So instead she harshly demanded an explanation how she was able to do the complicated three minute routine after only watching her once.

"This is from "Oklahoma" which you played in the revival of on Broadway," the woman stated. "Your performance is on You Tube if you look it up ma'am."

"Really and are you a crazed fan green eyes that will cut a lock of my hair and sell it on eBay?" Ms. July said bitingly. This woman had met her challenge to challenge. She was really impressed but would not admit it. She now wanted to see how this woman could take "July attitude" if she turned the heat on high.

 _Will she melt like a wall flower or is she just as much of a bitch as I am?_ Cass asked herself finding herself enjoying this interview very much.

'"Cut the crap," the brunette told her pointedly. "I want this job to support me and my baby girl. I can do this job and you see it. I can dance and the only difference between you and me is you were at the right place at the right time. I was in Lima Ohio and you were in New York City. I performed in Oklahoma, Annie and Peter Pan like you did. Lima Ohio just has a small community theater not the lights of Broadway," the brunette waited a moment before she added a polite "ma'am" to her potential boss.

The brunette stomped over to the piano and sat down on the bench.

"Now that we have determined my dance skills are damn good to keep up with you, let's move onto my vocal prowess," the brunette took over guiding her interview which had turned into an audition.

Cassandra July stood speechless sitting in a seat against the mirrored wall as the brunette started to play and sing without sheet music "Don't Rain on my Parade".

 _Damn, she is good_ , Cassandra July thought to herself _. I can't let this one get away. She sings better than me,_ the blonde thought though she would never admit it. Green eyes had mentioned a baby girl but at this point the woman could have triplets. Cass did not give a damn as long as green eyes could do the job and handle her own personal shit at the same time.

 _Decision made_ , Cassandra July decided she would have the rest of the week-end free and not be here interviewing further candidates.

 _This woman will definitely keep me on my toes_ , Cassandra told herself letting herself enjoy the rest of the song. After she finished she would offer her the job on the spot.

The brunette exited the classroom and sprinted quickly out the door a spring in her step. The interview had run long and she did not have money to pay Ms. Trumble the extra cash beyond what was in her wallet. She may now have this job but the first paycheck was not here yet. Not able to afford a cab, the brunette thanked the fates she did not have to wait for her subway train.

The brunette felt like she was floating and the short ride seemed over before it began.

She should be tired and winded climbing the three flight of stairs but she had energy to burn. She put her key in the lock and opened the door to her apartment. The television was going with the news in the one room apartment. It was on low. Her eighteen month old daughter was asleep in her crib the moonlight shining on her brown thick hair through the large oversized windows.

The brunette paid the sitter and took off her shoes. She opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of wine.

 _It was appropriate to celebrate. Right?_ she thought to herself.

Walking away from the kitchen area, the brunette undid her messy bun and leaned over the crib admiring her sleeping toddler.

"I got the job Rachel," the brunette spoke softly to her daughter, "It won't be easy but it is a good thing. Mommy kicked ass and Cassandra July ran out of excuses not to hire me." Shelby tucked the yellow blanket that had fallen to her daughter's waist back around her shoulders. "I love you baby girl."

Shelby stripped out of her clothes and climbed into the tub hidden behind the privacy screen in the one room apartment.

 _Maybe I can get Rachel and I out of here and somewhere nicer,_ the tired woman mused crawling into the bubbles in the warm water. The water did the trick and quickly started soothing her tired body.

Throwing on a T Shirt and some shorts, Shelby Corcoran climbed in bed. She felt her luck was finally turning. Maybe she finally had been in the right place at the right time.

Should I continue? Please send me a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for those of you who took have supported this story by reading, following and have sent reviews. It really fed my muse. So here is the second chapter. We get some of Shelby's backstory from Cassie's POV.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Dance with Me Chapter 2 "Who Are You Green Eyes?"**

IPAD in hand, Cassandra July walked across her penthouse apartment and clicked open her email. The blonde took a sip of wine from her wine glass as she took in the Central Park View as dusk settled on this Saturday evening. Cass had placed a call to her investigator first thing this morning at eight a.m. and told him to get everything he could on Shelby Corcoran. The blonde Broadway diva had not gotten where she had by trusting anybody or anything at face value. She had been burned by her mother at the ripe age of ten years old when she spent all of the money Cass had earned and left them heavily in debt. As soon as she was able legally, Cassandra had filed for emancipation and had been responsible for herself ever since. In her opinion, the Broadway star had given the insufferable man enough time to get her something. He knew she expected something in her email box by nine p.m. tonight.

Cass wanted time to light a fire under the University's ass to get a contract drawn up with wage proposal Sunday. Monday was the very latest she would allot them. It was their fault they put themselves in the position they did. She had spent her personal time interviewing and finding a suitable person as an assistant this week-end. If needed she would show up at the Dean's house and demand he take care of it immediately and then park herself on his living room couch till he did so.

With a satisfied smirk, Cassandra July noticed an email had indeed come into her inbox. It was from her private investigator. He had come through. Cass moved back to sit on the leather sofa and put her wine glass on the end table.

"Hmmmm," Cass spoke out loud to herself. "This better be worth my time and expectations," Cassandra July warned her private investigator through the screen.

"Ok green eyes" The blonde spoke aloud as she tapped open the email with her stylus and opened the file. "Now, see who you are bitch. Who is this amateur that can match my two step and sings better than me and has the audacity to challenge a two time Tony award winner? Who in the world are you are standing up to me," Cassandra asked the screen thinking of Ms. Shelby Corcoran. Cassandra was curious beyond belief who this woman was. "I can make more money in five minutes than Corcoran could possibly make in five years in that puissant small town you call home. Who is that infernal bitch that is the first woman that's skills match her attitude?"

Cass put on her reading glasses expecting the worst but secretly hoping that the woman did not raise any red flags . Ms. Green Eyes had affected her in a way no other person on the planet had. It was not a matter of her not wanting to keep on with her search for an assistant. Ms. Shelby Corcoran was had something about her that got under Cassandra July skin

"Only child, age twenty two, Lima Ohio. Parents are deceased by car wreck by daddy driving drunk. Foster Care at age of fourteen . . . life's a bitch sometimes," Cassandra July spoke out loud to herself. "Eight foster homes, a year in a group home her senior year of high school. Good Girl, you graduated High School," Cass complimented Shelby Corcoran without realizing she was doing it.

"Show Choir, dance team, average student," Cass spoke out loud to herself scrolling on with her stylus. "Worked in dance studio in Lima to take free classes . . Ingenuity" Cass commented. "God damn, I know that woman who runs the place. She knows her shit," Cass commented.

Cass reached for her wine glass and took another swallow letting it linger in her mouth before she swallowed. Curious to read more, she set the wine glass down and continued on.

"Some comment in something for the senior yearbook that you wanted to be your future plans was to go to New York and make it on Broadway," Cassandra continued to speak now staring at the woman's senior class picture out of the yearbook. "Now how did a kid in foster care at a group home for girls do that?" Cass asked herself tapping her stylus on the couch cushion finding this woman's story surprisingly interesting.

There was no other information on the attachment and Cassandra July found herself irritated. How dare her investigator end it right there. She closed the attachment with a huff ready to grab her phone and give the man a piece of her mind for only giving her a half done piece of work. She grabbed her phone about to enter her phone contacts when a notification of a new email popped onto her screen.

"Well that email saved you Mr. Gillapsie," Cass spoke again out loud in the empty penthouse apartment. "Let see what else you got for me." The blonde again opened the email and impatiently pulled up the attachment so she could start reading the information.

"Worked full time at a dance studio after graduation, moved to Columbus out of that hick town," Cass read, "Started a show choir for big brothers big sisters program. Damn this is to stellar, nobody is that perfect." Cass reached again for her wine glass, drank from it then put it down. "Oh, goody, medical history. Let's see if you are going to leave me in a bind with getting sick all the time," Cassandra commented. "Hospital a lot in your teen age years, broken bones, a few concussions." Cass felt herself getting angry reading between the lines of the woman's home life in her teen age years. She forced herself to read on. "Ok, after high school in Columbus, no more hospital ER visits. Wait a minute here, pregnancy.. . that's right she mentioned a kid, fourteen month old daughter. Well that waylaid her dream. Wait, that is from a women's clinic here in New York. Gillapsie states she put a sizable stipend of money in the bank and the place she went was a fertility clinic. A birth certificate for a daughter, okay here is a date in December. Gillapsie states the money was withdrawn back out of her bank account accept a twenty five percent in November before the baby is born. Did she get hired as a surrogate? Damn, I wish I had more information here." Cass looked up from her pad and frowned. She reached for another swallow of wine from her glass and found it empty. "The only thing left was the addresses the woman had lived in since coming to New York City and her current employer. She was working in a daycare near NYADA. Cass knew the place. A lot of her fellow performers took their kids there. It was supposed to have this early introduction to music and dance. The waiting list to put your kids there was terrible. Some actresses put themselves on the waiting list the minute they got pregnant knowing they would be lucky to get in before their child's first birthday.

"Her home address is clear across the city from the school and her current job," Cass thought staring at her future employee's home address. "Can't get to the school in a hurry if I need her. Nor to my house either for that matter. Probably can't afford better. Daycare workers don't make a lot. Oh, looks like she gets government assistance for food for her kid," Cass told herself. "Well, let's see if I can get her a starting bonus for clothes, and stuff for the little kiddo." Cass placed her tablet down and considered the address her future assistant lived at. "I am going to get Gillapsie to go down there and check the apartment building and the neighborhood." Cass told herself it was because she was less than thrilled at the distance the woman lived from both the school and her own penthouse apartment.

Cass knew at this point she was just being plain nosey, she knew she was not going to withdraw her offer to hire her. Now, Cassandra July was just plain curious. This woman interested her. She reasoned with herself she just was making sure she knew what she was getting in Shelby Corcoran.

 _That's what a responsible person does before hiring someone_ , Cass thought to herself as she read all the personal information. Cassandra July got up from the couch and stepped onto her balcony. It was a beautiful night with the moon perfectly full. Her mind still thinking on the green expressive eyes that showed so much emotion and grittiness last night.

Across town in an old rocking chair in the tiny one room apartment, the object of her thoughts sang a lullaby to her little girl. The moonlight of the perfect night was its own spotlight as Shelby Corcoran sang a perfect rendition of "When You Wish Upon A Star".


	3. Chapter 3

I greatly appreciate those of you who are reading, following, favoring and have sent me a review. It encourages my muse and inspires me.

Just a reminder this is a Shelby/Cassandra story but it is definitely not love at first sight.

Please let me know what you think and for those following Fragile Reunion, I have been working on it over the weekend.

 **DWM Ch. 3 "An Afternoon at the Park"**

The dark haired toddler smiled happily up at her mother who sat on the edge of the sandbox in the New York City Playground in the late afternoon sunshine. The little girl with soft curls of brown hair picked up her shovel looked over at her mother.

"Look ma look," little Rachel implored the young brunette whose eyes seemed to be tracking not only to her daughter but a stranger watching them. It was a man in khaki pants and a blue short-sleeve dress shirt with a ball cap and sunglasses. The toddler patted her mother's shoulder noticing Shelby Corcoran's beautiful green eyes had narrowed and were looking elsewhere.

" Ma Ma see!" the toddler interjected now taking her mother's hand and pulling it.

Shelby straightened her bra strap tucking it back under her tank top and gave her attention back to her daughter.

"Yes baby girl, you going to fill your bucket up with sand again?" Shelby asked brushing sand of her daughter's soft baby cheek. Her daughter nodded grunting as she stooped down and picked up her pale blue bucket with pink flowers at the top.

"Pway, pway," Rachel asked handing Shelby the bucket to hold.

The young mother slipped off her flats and swung her toes into the sand much to her daughter's delight. Shelby held the bucket with two hands letting Rachel dip shovel after shovel of sand from the sandbox into the small bucket.

 _That man keeps looking at us_ , Shelby noticed having developed street smarts at an early age after a childhood of hard living in group homes mixed with an abusive foster home here and there. _Who dresses like that on a late Sunday afternoon in the park in the middle of a heatwave_ , Shelby mused to herself.

The young mother turned her attention back to her toddler who had just about filled the bucket to the top.

"Pop!" Rachel exclaimed patting the sand down with her hands expectantly. The little girl loved the game she played with her mother where she filled the bucket with sand and her mother would pour it out so they could start again. It was even better when her mother sang her favorite song.

"Pop!" Shelby replied back and broke into one of Rachel's new favorite songs.

All around the cobbler's bench the monkey chased the weasel. ." Shelby sang softly much to a delighted Rachel who was stomping her feet in time to the music as Shelby sung. Shelby caught the man pointing his phone her way as she sang to her daughter and saw red. It was all she could do to finish her song.

"Pop goes the weasel. A penny for a spool of thread a penny for a needle .." Shelby continued to sing as Rachel stomped in the sandbox clapping both her hands.

 _That ass** is taping me. He is taping me and my daughter_ , Shelby thought to herself as she finished the song. He seems familiar. I have seen him before. _He was down by the mailboxes when I picked up my mail yesterday at the post office,_ Shelby realized.

"Pop" Rachel shouted with her as Shelby finished the song, "Pop goes the weasel."

" _What is that shit doing? Why is he following me? And why is he following me and my child,_ Shelby thought to herself. The man was in his forties maybe and on the thin side. Shelby had no doubt she could probably best him in any confrontation. He seemed to be on the meek side _. Is he a cop_? Shelby thought for a moment as she considered marching over there and giving him a piece of her mind. After years in the system, Shelby gratefully distrusted law enforcement even if she knew she had done nothing wrong.

 _Regardless I don't have to put up with this shit_ , Shelby mused to herself.

"Pop?" the toddler asked her mother wanting to hear the song another time. "Gin"

"Let's go over to the bench and eat our snack baby girl," Shelby spoke to her daughter whose lip puckered. The tears started next as she was removed from the sandbox. Rachel loved the park and the toddler especially loved the sandbox. "Ah, Ah," Shelby warned her daughter putting her thumb to her baby's jutted lip. "You be a good girl and mommy will sing to you on the bench while you eat, nummy fruit," Shelby spoke baby talk lifting Rachel out of the sandbox and brushing what sand she could off of the toddler. "Look baby," Shelby told her daughter pulling the baggie out of the diaper bag and producing the special treat of fresh peaches.

The tears that had been threatening to fall were blinked away. With a special treat in her sight, the brown haired brown eyed toddler sat obediently in her umbrella stroller and let her mother snap her in the safety harness. Rachel immediately took the sippie cup of water and drank thirstily while her mother wheeled her over to a park bench where the stranger sat.

Some mothers would have run away in this instance, or at least called the police. But Shelby was no coward and was no fan of the police. Shelby could fight her own battles. She had been forced to at a young age and did not take shit from anybody. The brunette also noticed the park was full. There was a female police officer only a block away getting ice cream at one of the street vendors. The young mother felt pretty good about her odds of handling herself and not putting her child at risk. Just to be safe though, Shelby put herself on the park bench right next to the pervert stalker who had been both watching and filming her and her baby. She did not want to be to close by and him pull out a concealed weapon. New York was full of crazies.

Shelby smiled as her daughter munched happily. She had promised her daughter another song so the brunette thought for a moment and opened her mouth to sing.

"The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the waterspout," Shelby started doing the motions as her daughter watched enchanted. To Rachel Corcoran, her mother was the best performer in all of New York City. Shelby finished the song earning happy claps. Shelby stood and did a mock bow. This earned her even more claps. For all the attention the ball capped man gave her, Shelby would have thought he would have clapped also.

Shelby cleared her throat and glared at ball capped man suddenly slumped down on the bench and looked down at his phone. He started playing Candy Crush or some god awful game. Shelby rolled her eyes and smirked. He was trying so hard to look anywhere now but at her. The brunette knew full well he was watching her from behind his dark glasses.

Shelby opened the baggie with the fruit again and placed a few more pieces on the stroller's front tray. She closed the baggie then placed it Rachel's worn diaper bag. Shelby then pulled out her phone from her front pocket. Unlike her stalker, Shelby Corcoran made no attempt to hide the fact she was taking the man's picture who was sitting on the park bench across from her.

"Would you come take a picture now of my daughter and me with my phone camera?" Shelby projected from the bench across from the man who finally had looked up. His expression was neutral but Shelby could see a flush in his cheeks. The brunette was not stupid. She knew without a doubt that his pink cheeks were not sunburn but discomfort of his deeds towards her and her baby girl. The brunette crossed her ankles and stared pointedly at the man

When the man moved to get up Shelby Corcoran finally decided she was going to take charge of the situation. This man was a cockroach hiding in the corner in the dark. She was going to turn on the light and squash his ass with her worn out sneakers.

"Sit down asshole," Shelby growled making no move to physically touch him. "You don't have permission to walk away from me. I recognize you now. You were in the post office when I picked up my mail. Ms. Trumble mentioned a strange man on the street watching the buildings door. That was you wasn't it?"

When the man challenged her standing to flee, Shelby Corcoran flew into his face baby stroller pushed into the man's knees.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" the brunette demanded grabbing the phone and pushing a few buttons till it showed the man's personal phone number. "I want you to know I have a photographic memory. I won't forget your number and I can get your name in mere minutes even without your co-operation."

It was all Shelby could do but bust out laughing when her toddler spit out a bite of peach that landed on the man's shoes. The man was now cowering. He produced a business cared.

 _He's such a push-over._ Shelby thought to herself grunting that she still had the touch to put a total stranger in their place. _Nobody messes with Shelby Corcoran_.

 _Private investigator_ , Shelby thought to herself her mind turning over who could possibly want to spy on her. _Nobody has ever given a damn_ , Shelby thought to herself _. Someone hired this dweeb. The question is who and why_? The face of the diva bitch who had verbally hired her danced across her mind. Shelby could see her beautiful face, green eyes that were stunning. Most people bowed down to Casandra July and her hard ass attitude. They cowered, placated, retreated never to return again. But Shelby Corcoran was not most people. Shelby trusted her gut. The interview and her meeting of "Broadway's Bitch" was the only logical conclusion.

"Cassandra July hired you to follow a mother who works in a day care center and is a wedding singer on the week-ends just to feed her toddler and keep a roof on their heads," Shelby concluded her voice cold as ice and her expression a mask of stone. Though 'Preppy Detective Wimp' did not say a words to confirm her suspicion. His expression said it all. The man stiffened and he pulled at his shirt awkwardly.

Baby Rachel threw another piece of fruit at his foot. It was if, the toddler was trying to get a rise out of him also. He shook his loafer trying to dislodge the half chewed food off the top of it.

"I want her address and phone number and so help me if you don't write it down on the back of your business card I will scream so loud the whole park will come running and hall you off to jail," the bitchy brunette promised . Her tone harsh to the man on the bench was a direct contrast to the soft touches she was giving her toddler. "I imagine you would be there till morning. I imagine Ms. July would be quite disappointed in your results. It's all about results with her. She could make or break you and your measly existence."

Shelby pushed the stroller forwards then back to placate her daughter who was growing restless due to their lack of activity. Her toddler did not have a long attention span. They would be leaving soon. Shelby was sure she would not be followed this time however. Shelby pulled a pen out of the diaper bag on the stroller and handed it to the P.I. As requested Ms. July's name was written on the card on the first line. Underneath it was an address. On the third line was a phone number.

"You are dismissed. Get your sorry ass out of here and off Rachel and my bench," Shelby dismissed him with a wave of her hand. The man scurried off down the street not quite in a run but not a walk either.

"What to do now hey Rachel?" the young mother asked her blood simmering. _I need this job but "Broadway Bitch" needs to know up front if she pushes I will push back. If she dishes, she better be prepared to take it. And she can't invade our privacy and pull shit like this on us_. _I will give her crap back and not just figuratively. How would she like a dirty diaper thrown her direction_? Shelby did not say the last part out loud. Shelby may be able to curse like a sailor but tried to watch herself in front of her kid. She had lost her temper just now with the private investigator and regretted it. Her kid was soaking up new words like a sponge. Rachel's daycare would not appreciate Rachel coming in after learning a colorful word this afternoon. If she taught it to the other toddlers Shelby knew she would hear about it not just from the teachers but other parents.

Knowing it was getting near dinner time, mother and child slowly made their way out of the park. The young mother walked down the sidewalk while planning her next move against the infamous Cassandra July.

 _Ms. July may think she knows me now. God knows what 'preppy boy' had dug up on me,_ Shelby thought as she pushed the stroller back towards her small apartment. _Ms. July is going to see very quickly however that she does not know Shelby Corcoran at all._


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all of you have read, reviewed, favored and marked "Dance With Me" for alerts. I am so humbled and glad you are taking this journey with me. This story is Cassandra July/ Shelby Corcoran slow burn with cute toddler Rachel mixed in.

Thank you so much hayleynymphadora for reading and being my beta for this chapter. You are such a good friend, a talented author and you are an outstanding editor.

keeperofwords

 **Dance With Me Chapter 4 "Job Offer"**

Cassandra July watched the screen of her new office PC at NYADA with rapt attention. She had just gotten off of the phone with that weasel of a private investigator. He had done his job—had followed Ms. Corcoran for a good part of the weekend, and had given Cass a good idea of the woman as a person and as a mother. The fucker had gotten made though; Green Eyes had given him a good dressing down. Probably nothing less than what he had gotten from her numerous times though.

Cassandra had learned early in her childhood to trust nobody, including her own father. He had been her manager early in her career. The shithead had filtered Cassie's earnings to himself and left her bankrupt at twenty one years old. That had been a life-changing lesson. Cassandra July's precept for dealing with people changed then and there. She would trust no human being on the planet without a thorough back-ground check.

Cass turned her attention back to her computer, knowing she needed to focus and not dwell on the past. She now had pictures of green eyes' loft apartment, as well, which was entirely too far from NYADA to get there quickly if Cass had a sudden immediate need. It was in a deplorable neighborhood and not a place a famous celebrity would venture into. Cass had pictures of Corcoran's little bundle of sunshine, too. Corcoran seemed to be very devoted mother. The weasel had even gotten some video files for Cass to view. The Broadway-star-turned-guest-instructor was very pleased with the information she had now, and trusted that this would be a good hire.

The department's secretary had just come by with the written job offer and the school's job expectations. The position was originally not going to be for pay, but done as an internship for an aspiring student. Cass had renegotiated. She had pushed her muscle and demanded health insurance and basic benefits. Since Cass had hired Ms. Corcoran, Cass would be paying her salary. Cassandra was happy with that compromise. So now on the blonde's desk sat a privacy form, a form of her responsibilities at NYADA, and, if green eyes was good enough, Cass may add more responsibilities and a pay increase outside of her role at the school.

 _If she flounders like a fish, I can get rid of her with two simple words, "Your Fired",_ Cass thought as she pressed a button to start the first video file. The blonde's lips turned up slightly as green eyes sang to her kid at the park in the sandbox. _The woman could sing the phone book and she could make it sound good_ , Cass mused, listening to "Pop Goes the Weasel".

 _So you going to try to dig your claws into me now that you know I had you investigated? Drill those green eyes into me? Wouldn't that be interesting,_ Cass thought to herself. _There is something about you, Green Eyes I can't put my finger on. I have a feeling our meeting this afternoon will be very interesting._

-0-

Shelby kissed Rachel's forehead and handed her to her dear friend, Holly, her soon to be former boss at the Early Education Center of the Performing Arts. Holly kissed Shelby's cheek, whispering, "You've got this, Corcoran."

"I may be back in an hour telling you to tear up my letter of resignation," the brunette told her friend, feeling butterflies flittering about in her stomach. "This job is an excellent opportunity and I hope I can hold my temper. The woman is a bitch. Where does she get off sending someone to investigate me and taking pictures of my baby girl?"

"The woman has a reputation that is well known to be difficult, critical, and demanding," Holly told her knowingly, putting Rachel down on the floor in the playroom so she could toddle over to the other kids and play. "You knew that before you decided to go to the interview. Does it surprise you that she is invasive and nosey also?"

"No, I knew she was not going to be easy to work for, but I am also a bitch. I know I can take it," Shelby picked her purse up from the floor and put her bag on her shoulder. "I kept myself from going to her fancy Central Park apartment after I sent preppy boy running at the park yesterday. I don't want to lose this opportunity. But I won't kiss her ass, either."

"You don't kiss anyone's ass Shelbs," Holly laughed, "I know you have a baby but you need to get out more. You need someone to kiss _yours_."

"Shut up," Shelby laughed, waltzing out the building after blowing her daughter one last kiss which Rachel reached up and pretended to catch, giggling. Shelby loved her baby girl so much. This job was as much for her as a chance to work in the performing arts field. Shelby hoped this may be a springboard to something better. Her dream had always been to perform.

 _I wonder how this meeting will go_ , Shelby mused, looking both ways before crossing the street and walking the three blocks. Once she got the offer and saw it in print, her nerves would ease. Shelby really needed this job but knew she was not going to take any shit from July. She was going to try to "play the game" with this Broadway Prima Donna, but she would not bow down or be pushed around. Cassandra July would see that soon enough.

-O-

"This is the offer from the university. On the top of the page you see the position title you are being offered. It lists the hourly wage and the total hours a week you will be paid," Cass spoke, her voice lowered as she pushed the sheet over towards green eyes.

Shelby's nostrils flared but she forced herself not to react any more than that. The brunette had learned during her time in the foster care system that reacting emotionally to anything usually ended badly for her. Cassandra July had paused, possibly waiting for her to speak, but instead Shelby Corcoran kept her thoughts to herself.

 _I can't pay rent and support my daughter on that wage_ , Shelby thought, her mind swirling at the thought of another dream being swept away before she could even grab hold of it. The brunette was about to stand up, thank Ms. July and leave with as much dignity as she could muster when the Broadway Star pushed another sheet of paper over to her to see.

 _Maintained her cool even when she got some shit thrown at her_ , Cassandra July observed, pleased more and more at her choice _. Time for another test, Green Eyes. Shit may hit the fan during this semester, you passed when crap falls in your lap test Green Eyes._

"NYADA's fist offer was crap!" Cass spat, taking the contract proposal. The Broadway star balled it up, and threw it across the room and into a garbage can. "That proposal might thrill a snot nose running student here, but it is unacceptable. So I negotiated on your behalf…

"NYADA is now prepared to offer you the position of Performing Artist Instructional Assistant," Cassandra July told the brunette sitting directly across the conference table, with her hands on the table. Shelby did a quick glance at a sheet that was similar to the rest. She looked down at it and started to read, quickly seeing that the place for the position's wage was not filled in. Shelby wanted to ask about the money, but kept her mouth shut. She was stunned that she would be getting insurance. She had not expected that. It had come out of left field.

The blonde paused, waiting for the brunette to speak up if she wished. When she did not, Cass continued. "It comes with the basic benefits package of health and dental which starts immediately. This is a newly created position which I busted their ass to offer my candidate. If NYADA does not have a compelling benefits package to potential hires to work here that goes beyond their reputation they will hire crap. Therefore I won't get a competent person for me to make my slave. Someone like yourself, Green Eyes, to do the work I need done so this year is not a complete waste of my time." Cass was quiet, letting Shelby read the paper. When Green Eyes looked up, Cass continued. "They would not budge on the salary which is no better than if you were working a vender cart in the park. The powers at be would not budge and I need your ass for more than twenty five goddamn hours so I have a joint proposal for you, Ms. Corcoran."

 _Hold it together, Shelby, t_ he brunette told herself. _Proposal could mean anything. I have my personal standards._

"I need an assistant. I need a personal assistant that is not beholden to the Admin of this university," the blonde told the brunette as she passed not a piece of paper but a yellow folder. "This salary is more benefiting to someone that has to cover my ass, keep my schedule, smooth things over with people after I spout my mouth off, cover things at the school when I have to go do a personal obligation my manager sets up for me, train with me so we can work together so you can be on the same page as me in class and do the personal errands that I can't because I can't go into the damn grocery store without attracting a crowd."

Shelby just nodded as she tried to wrap her head around what Ms. July was telling her. It was starting to sound like one of those assistant positions she heard the famous and rich had to be at their beck and call. The difference in this was she would also be working at NYADA and had a job title she could have on her resume.

"This is your salary, paid by me," Cass told Shelby, taking out a blank piece of paper and writing an amount down that made her stomach flip and her eyes widen. "This is per semester and if this works out and you know your shit, the arrangement could continue after my tenure at NYADA."

Shelby could get a better apartment in a better neighborhood. She could get off assistance for food to feed her baby. Maybe not be dependent of the clothes closet to get outfits both for her and Rachel. Her dreams that she felt when she first walked in her that had been kicked to the curb now seemed to floating upwards so she could visualize them.

 _This is more than I imagined_ , Shelby thought to herself _. It doesn't excuse preppy boy following me around all week-end but for now I will keep my mouth shut_. Feeling like she should say something, Shelby asked her first question.

"I don't see a summary of job responsibilities for the performing artist instructional assistant," Shelby cleared her throat and then remarked. "Could you tell me a little about the class you are instructing?"

"The class is not the standard class like modern dance or ballet," Cass explained leaning back in her seat and crossing her shapely legs.

Shelby wanted to melt right there at the sight of them but chastised herself.

 _What the fuck Shelby Corcoran_? the brunette chastised herself. _You are not going to get the hots for your boss. Pay attention to her words not her legs._

"The University has added a service project to the graduation requirements for the undergrad degree," Cass explained. "They reached out to me to raise money for two of the charities I have attached my name to." Cass explained pulling out the brochure the school had printed with the class description and pushing it to Corcoran to read and keep. "We will have two classes of fifteen students that we will cut to twelve. These students will perform in a charity benefit. The students this fall will perform a Holiday Program. The Second Semester's students will have an outdoor show the first week in May. The success and quality of their shows will reflect on their final grade for the class."

Shelby nodded, the wheels in her mind turning like a hamster on a wheel. This sounded like the opportunity of a lifetime. She had no idea if she could perform possibly, but on or behind stage, this was a dream come true. But she was not going to show it on her face. Shelby Corcoran did not gush like an adoring fan who would bow at Broadway Diva's feet in thanksgiving.

Cass noticed the brunette's eyes get a twinkle and her eye brows raise ever so slightly. It amused her greatly. She could tell Corcoran was thinking of this opportunity and was excited about it. For some strange reason, that made the Broadway performer very pleased.

 _I wonder what you would look like in a gown singing in front of a full symphony._ Cass thought to herself before focusing back on the task at hand. _What is wrong with you, July? What do you care?_

"In the studio, I may ask you to play piano, work with students, record grades, get coffee or what-ever the hell whim strikes me," Cass spoke off the top of her head. "This is not a position where you will be sitting on your ass. You will dance, you will sing. And you best make the grade too, Green Eyes."

"I will make your ass look good, Ms. July, but I won't wipe it. I accept the position," Shelby promised with a look of cocky challenge in both her voice and her eyes.

Shelby signed the two contracts and it was all she could do but not jump for joy.

"You start tomorrow. Eight thirty. We will enjoy this wonderful spending allowance for attire to make both of us look good come start of classes next week," Cass told the brunette, standing up abruptly and taking the two papers that her new assistant had signed. She picked up the file folder as she stood, looking down at her new sitting assistant and pulled out a single piece of paper.

"This concludes our business today. Sign the privacy agreement and leave it on the table," Cass spoke as she walked out of the room. "Keep your lips zipped, mind your own business and stay out of mine and we will be fine. You break the contract you will be out faster than I can dance the two step."

Shelby sat there for a moment, fuming. Cassandra July was an infuriating, hypocritical bitch.

Broadway had preppy boy follow her all weekend and she had the audacity to threaten her and shove a privacy agreement at her when the woman had no respect of anybody else's.

Shelby shook it off. She knew she could do this job and it was her big break to work at her ultimate goal of performing for a living. She had told July she would make her ass look good but would not wipe it. That's exactly what she was going to do.

"It would take two of us to dance the two step, Broadway," Shelby murmured as she signed the paper and walked out of the room. "What makes you think you could keep up?" the brunette complained to herself as she left. "Bitch" Shelby cursed under her breath as she walked passed the blonde's office and shoved the signed paper under the closed door.

Shelby's anger melted as she stepped out of the building and in the late afternoon sunshine. This was a dream come true and she was going to grab hold of it.


	5. Coach Corcoran

Thanks so much to those of you who are reading, reviewing, reviewing, following and favoring this story. It really brightens my day and keeps my muse working!Please review and let me know what you think.

 **Dance With Me Chapter 5 "Coach Corcoran"**

"No way in hell," Cassandra blinked as she watched a boy in all leather brushed his index finger teasingly against the top of Corcoran's hand that were resting on the piano keys. The student had been handing her assistant some sheet music to play while he auditioned and the blonde star perceived the touch lingered to long and to be accidental.

Cassandra July shot up out of her chair and was on the stage in seconds staring down the at the male student who was now standing up backing away from the piano where her assistant of a week and half sat on the piano bench.

"You," the blonde performer looked at the student, "Hands, I saw you brush your finger over Ms. Corcoran's hand. " Cassandra barked causing the boy to fidget like a little boy. "Do think this is playtime? You get off on women's hands? Not only is what you have done inappropriate, it shows a clear lack of focus and commitment to the project. You are wasting my time! You are cut from the class. Go!" Cass told the male student who had started to sweat and become pale. Upon being dismissed, he ran off the stage embarrassed leaving his sheet music behind.

Shelby smirked but said nothing. The music on the piano stand was telling. It was "Winter Wonderland". Ice Queen, Cassandra July had melted him in a puddle right here on the stage. Shelby had taken the time to reach into her bag during Ms. July's tirade and used her hand sanitizer. The brunette had to give it to July. She was an ass sometimes but she had already proven to be fair and a very hard worker. She just expected the same thing in return.

 _Hands is a lazy ass_ _who thought this was an easy A and a way to get into girls pants,_ Shelby thought to herself smirking. _I could have handled "Hands" but Broadway did it for me._ Shelby turned her attention back to what Cassandra July was saying when she heard herself mentioned.

"She is Coach Corcoran to you. All of you," Cassandra July all but growled as she stood on the stage glaring down at the group of twenty or so students sitting on the first row waiting their turn to audition "She and I are a team. I am here to whip your ass and she is here to help you then get your asses off the stage floor and be better performers."

The rest of the class period consisted of auditions. While the students each auditioned a holiday piece, Shelby played the piano to accompany them and Cassandra taped each audition.

Shelby looked at her watch. It was 4:50 in the afternoon. The time for the class to be over with was long gone. Cassandra had pressed on ignoring the plea of the students to be dismissed with it being a Friday afternoon. Shelby Corcoran felt the same way actually. It had been the first week of the semester and the week had been hectic and challenging. The brunette just wanted to spend time with her daughter and maybe take a bubble bath.

"I need you at my apartment by 6:30," Cassandra demanded putting her things in her briefcase. "I want your input on the auditions. We have twenty students and I need to cut them down to thirteen acts."

Shelby stiffened. She had known this would come up eventually. She knew she would have to work after hours. She had just anticipated more notice so she could plan for somebody to watch Rachel.

"I need to see to some arrangements for my daughter," Shelby said deciding blunt honesty would be best. In her mind she was already contemplating wither to ask her neighbor Ms. Trumble. It was her bingo night. Holly had a date but she maybe would cancel if she begged.

"Right, bring her over," Cass spoke up not turning around but walking towards the exit. "We can order some pizza. I will text you the address."

Shelby stood up at the piano stunned as she in turn gathered her things.

 _What the he had just happened?_ Shelby asked herself as she stepped out of the auditorium. _And did I just agree to bring Rachel to Broadway's home?_

As Shelby crossed the busy street of people rushing out of the campus to get off campus for the weekend another thought crossed her mind. Cassandra July was a total mystery to her and that she was intrigued. Good or bad thing, it was what it was.


	6. Chapter 6 Be A Good Girl

Here is your update. I know its short but I wanted to get something posted. My muse has been going on in so many directions and wanting to work on so many different projects.

Thanks for reading, following, favoring and those of you that have sent reviews.

 **Dance With Me Chapter 6 "Be A Good Girl?**

Shelby bent down on one knee looking down at her toddler strapped in the umbrella and smoothed down her daughter's fine baby hair. Green Eyes met doe eyed brown ones. That earned Shelby an impish grin. It was that grin that Shelby Corcoran was concerned about. Shelby really, really liked her new job and was picturing all kinds of scenarios in her mind right now. Some of the things Shelby could imagine happening were down right ridiculous, but still Shelby was thinking of them all the same. Her baby girl was a ball of energy, curiosity with a wicked loving grin. Shelby loved that about Rachel but not as she was standing in front of Cassandra July's penthouse apartment. An apartment that she probably paid more a month for that Shelby could earn at the daycare in a million years.

Shelby caught Rachel's brown eyes twinkling. She was a happy little baby. Shelby currently could see the little motor turning in her little one. Rachel knew she and her mommy were somewhere new. The idea of a strange place did not frighten Rachel like it would some kids. Rachel loved to explore and loved knew situations and people. Shelby was sure this would help her baby girl go far in this world one day. Currently however, Shelby was hoping Rachel's behavior tonight would not lead to her being unemployed. Shelby seriously doubted that Ms. July's apartment was baby proof. In her mind, she could see Rachel toddling over to one of Ms. July's multiple Emmys and either putting them into her mouth or throwing them like a toy ball.

Shelby allowed herself the luxury of shuddering before closing her eyes and offering a wish to the gods that this evening pass with Rachel calm, nothing getting broken and her job intact. The young mother reached out and gently took her babies two hands in her own and placed a kiss of each one.

"Ok Baby Girl," Shelby told Rachel in a soft gentle whisper that only mother and child could hear. "Mommy reeeeeeaaaaallllyyyy needs this job and Mommy needs you to be a really good girl."

Rachel's response was to giggle.

 _I'm so fucked,_ Shelby thought to herself then shrugged it off. _Rachel and I are a package deal. She knew she was getting a young child when she invited not me but Rachel and me both over. So she will grow some and deal with it._

Her mental pep talk over with, Shelby reached her hand to the door and knocked.

The Broadway star ran a brush through her blonde hair brushing it till it shined. Cass had rushed home, changed out of her dance clothes to something more appropriate for company and then straightened her make-up.

 _Why am I taking the effort_? Cassie asked herself putting on fresh lipstick _. It's just green eyes. Fuck it_ , the famous performer asked finally cursing to herself and shrugging if off. Cassandra July had never questioned herself and was not going to start now. She would dress the way she wanted to damn it!

The blonde walked back into the den area and did a quick survey of the room. She could send the file to her television mounted to the wall to play the auditions from her laptop. The files of the auditions were ready to play. Cass snapped her fingers remembering she needed to find the take-out menus. July knew what she liked and usually would just order what she wanted.

Her moto was usually, "If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it. Go get your own food ".

But tonight Cass found herself digging through her stack and pulling them all out. She sat them on the kitchen counter.

 _It's not like I know what little munchkins wearing diapers eat_ , Cass told herself justifying to herself why she was acting so out of character... Though she would never admit it, Cass was looking forward to seeing the little munchkin. Her musing was interrupted by the sound of a soft knock at her front door.

"Here we go," Shelby told herself bending down to unstrap the stroller belt with one hand while reaching over with the other to knock on Ms. July's door. Rachel put her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it contently. Uncharacteristically, Rachel did not squirm and attempt to scramble away. She sat there calmly as if waiting for a great event to happen. The grin Rachel gave her mother told Shelby that this moment of stillness would only be temporary. Shelby reached down to pick Rachel up only to jump back in surprise when the door opened suddenly.

"Stay," Shelby gently ordered spinning around as the door swung open to reveal her boss. While Shelby still had a sports bra, T shirt and yoga pants on; Cassandra July was now wearing dress pants, a black blouse and a simple gold chain around her neck.

What a view, Cass thought as she got a up close view of her assistant's shapely rear end. Her assistant turned to face her. She did not pick up her toddler out of the stroller but kept a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder.

 _She's hot_ , Shelby thought to herself forcing herself to look down at look away and over Ms. July's shoulder before she was caught openly.

Cassandra July caught it though but kept her face expressionless as she opened the door wider.

 _Interesting, I wonder_ , Cass thought to herself. _Is this mutual? And what exactly is this_?

Suddenly a rambunctious toddler broke away from her mother's grip andhopped from her stroller and ran to the multiple Tony award winner and wrapped two arms around her right leg squeezing it tight.

"Rachel," Shelby squeaked moving forward to disengage her daughter from her boss's leg. "I'm so sorry. . . "

"Its fine Green Eyes," Cassandra lifted her hand out to wave the horrified mother off. "It's nice to meet you too." Cass looked down at the thick brown hairs that had a hint of curls and brown doe eyes. A surpised Shelby could only hold onto the stroller with one hand so Rachel would not fall while with the other try to grab hold of her baby. Rachel had easily however slipped out of her fingers.

"Upppie!?" Rachel asked the blonde innocently lifting her arms up to the total stranger. Rachel did not know that this was hard ass July, Broadway's Bitch.

"Sure kid," Cassandra shrugged picking up the toddler before smirking at her assistant. "Cute kid. Come in Coach Corcoran. I don't have all night and your kid is hungry."

Shelby did not realize she was standing with her mouth wide open and chin hanging till her baby girl reached over and stuck a finger in her mouth and giggled. It was definitely going to be an interesting night.

 _Gods help me_ , Shelby thought, _Rachel will either charm her or send me packing to Siberia. And I am being drawn to Broadway Bitch like a moth to flame_. Shelby hoped she did not crash in burn. After all, she still wanted to be a star.


	7. Chapter 7 Germs and Sneezes

Thanks for your continued support. Thanks for reading, following, favoring and for the reviews. Please feed my muse!

Chapter 7 "Germs and Sneezes"

"Aaaaachooo!"

Cassandra July frowned as she walked one of the male students stop mid step to the routine they were rehearsing. His hands were in the air as he kept dancing. Cass had dealt with coughs and sneezes all week. It seemed half the damn class were sick. Her assistant, Shelby Corcoran, had even brought in a tissue box and some Clorox wipes.

The woman thought of little things like that. Cass honestly did not know what she would do without her. They worked so well together and Shelby almost seemed to anticipate what Cass was going to ask of her.

The blonde Broadway headliner lived by the phrase "the show must go on'. She had once performed in Cats while running a fever of 102 degrees. It seemed her students were following the same code of conduct. But at this rate, July felt she would be listening to a full chorus of coughs by Friday and it was only Wednesday. Cassandra July had just about had it. Evidently her assistant had as well. These so called next generation of elite performers could not even sneeze and cough into their elbows. She was not paid to baby sit.

"Hopkins, we don't all need a room of your germs spewing out of your nose and mouth," Shelby's Corcoran's voice erupt from where she sat at the piano bench. "Etiquette Mr. Hopkins, cough in your elbow."

The room erupted in both giggles and coughs.

"Ok knock it off, Hopkins, out. Take your germs elsewhere for the remainder of this class" Cassandra turned away from the mirror to face her class again. "If anyone sneezes or coughs on Coach Corcoran, I will have you wiping down everything in this room and if anyone even breathes on me their ass is out of my class."

 _I am such a bitch_ , Cass thought to herself as she watched expressions of the student's faces. The only person in this room that seemed to be un-phased by her was "Green Eyes". Green Eyes actually rolled her eyes and started playing the bridge as if to say 'cut the crap and get back to work'. So Cassandra July did.

-0-

Shelby Corcoran could not deny it anymore. She had tried to deny the scratchiness in her throat last night. She had dismissed the slight tickle in her throat and the near constant clearing of her throat she had been doing during her work day today. However now, sitting at the small desk she had at Cassandra July's spacious office at NYADA, Shelby could not deny the facts. Shelby Corcoran was sick _._

 _One of those dam students had gotten her sick. The brunette had a pretty idea of whom also. Damn Hopkins and his spewing his germs all over her piano keys and in my face,_ Shelby growled to herself.

The green eyed brunette was so damn cold which that in itself clued Shelby into she was probably running a fever. Thank the gods above that that had not started till after lunch after Ms. July's only class on Friday.

Ms. July or Cass as Shelby had been instructed now to call her, was not even here today. She had a telethon for one of the charities she was a sponsor of. Shelby had been more than thrilled that after five weeks that Cass was trusting her to instruct the students while she was away. While Cass had made some threatening comment of how she needed to keep her shit together, Shelby knew that this was a big act of trust on the Broadway star's part. Cassandra July was a very controlling take charge kind of person. Ms. July could have just cancelled class. Instead, Shelby had bit back coughs. She had sucked on honey drops and went over the routines to a class a third smaller than usual. It seemed like Shelby had not the only one under the weather. But she had gotten through the class and now she had to just get through placing the grades and critiques of all the students in NYADA"S grading software program. Than at least the workday and work week would be over. Shelby knew she would still have to look after her toddler. Shelby only hoped Rachel did not catch this god awful virus and was her usual happy self minus her usual unlimited energy this weekend.

 _Maybe the next door neighbor will watch the baby so I can take a short nap,_ Shelby thought to herself reaching for a tissue before she sneezed. Biting back another cough, Shelby blinked her fevered green eyes and forced herself to get back to work. Shelby only hoped she remembered to sanitize the room with Clorox wipes on her way out at the end of her day. Otherwise it might be her ass out the door for getting Ms. July sick.

-O-

This engagement had been on her calendar for a little over a year. It was a cause near and dear to her heart; enough that she had told the administration at NYADA she would not be available for this date before she signed her contract to be a guest instructor. Cassandra July had originally intended not to have class today when she had signed. But that was before she had hired Shelby Corcoran as her assistant. The Broadway superstar knew the class was in good capable hands. The day had gone reasonably well. Cassandra had spent the morning answering the phone for the Broadway Grants a Wish telethon answering the phone from those making donations. Every time the camera panned her direction, she had looked up and flashed her Broadway best smile. Cass had sung "I Dreamed a Dream" as requested by a young teenager with leukemia. They had made a sizable amount of money during her shift from nine till two. Cass felt great about that. Cass had lost her first cousin to cancer at the age of six. The pair had auditioned together for shows. Both girls had shown promise at an early age. The little redhead haired with a big voice had been set to headline Annie when the diagnosis came. Cass had won a role as one of the children in "The Sound of Music". It was supposed to be happy time but Cassandra's cousin was dead from Leukemia three months later.

The Broadway Makes a Wish charity was established to provide financial assistance to terminally ill children who made a wish attend a Broadway show to come to New York City during the time they had left. The charity not only had performance cast, musicians, directors and producers they worked with. Broadways Grants a Wish also had a full complement of medical support professions to see to the child's medical care and needs during their entire stay in the city.

Though thrilled about the money she helped raise and what promised to be a successful telethon, Cass found her emotions mixed. It was times like these that she reflected on life. Her life was a raising success but it was also terribly lonely. Her social life was non-existent. While she hung on many a man's arms for functions, in truth she was a lesbian. She knew it. Those who knew that fact she could count on one hand. Cass may be brazen and a bitch. She gave off a vibe that she did not give a damn what other people thought. In truth however, she worried going out would derail her career so she kept it close to vest. It was nobody's concern and she had not met anybody remotely special enough to her to out herself to the world to as well as thrust a love interest in the stage's spotlight. Instead of going home to her luxury apartment to brood, Cassandra found herself telling her driver to head instead over to NYADA. It was early afternoon, Green Eyes probably would still be there. She could talk to her assistant and see how her day went.

 _That's what a good boss does right?_ The blonde told herself finding herself fishing for a reason to justify going into work on a Friday afternoon at two thirty in the afternoon. _Might talk to Green Eyes about some personal appearances I have coming up. See if she can go to the store for me over the week-end. Maybe that way I could see the baby._

Cass got out of the car and told her driver to wait. She would not be over an hour. Purposely she strode into the building with a definite spring in her step.

-O-

"You look like death warmed over and spit out," Cassandra July told her assistant who was typing with gloves on and a mask around her nose and mouth. "Not to mention what is with the get up?" the Broadway star joked with dry humor. The blonde may be kidding around but it only took one look to know that her assistant was not feeling well.

"Can't you tell? I am about to do surgery on your Apple computer?" Shelby Corcoran comeback had a much weaker tone to it. The brunette turned her head and coughed in her elbow suddenly. Shelby in truth was feeling worse by the minute.

"Damn kids and their spewing snot and coughs got you sick," Cass remarked stepping in the office and shutting the door. "That's it. Come Monday, the whole lot of our Broadway wanna bees are sanitizing the whole studio, walls, floors, the whole bit."

Shelby knew Cassandra July well enough now to know she would do just that. The blonde did not mince words. She was brash and cold at times. She said what she thought. You never had to wonder what the woman thought because she told you straight up and ALWAYS did what she said she would do. Shelby Corcoran admired her for that.

"Well, you threatened the students with kicking out of the class for the day," Shelby told the Broadway singer. "I had no idea what you would do to your assistant if you got her germs. And I knew I needed to put in the students evaluation for their mid-term grade and answer your emails before I left for the day." Shelby felt so cold now and zipped up her hoodie she threw on over her dance clothes after dismissing Ms. July's last class earlier today. Shelby knew she must be running a fever. She suppressed a cough, feeling the Broadway star's eyes on her. The blonde longed to put up the hood of the hooded sweat jacket just to escape the gaze of those green eyes.

Cassandra did think it was kind of comical. Shelby had been sitting at the computer when she walked in. Now that there were two in the small office, Green Eyes had ceased her typing to open a sat there in canister of anti-bacterial wipes and start wiping down the office phone, the computer keyboard hurriedly. Shelby sneezed through her mask into her elbow. Cass reached over to a big box of tissues on her assistant's desk and handed one to her.

"As your boss, I am going to kick you out of the office for your own good as well as my poor office phone extension that you seem to be rubbing raw," Cass told her assistant in an off the cuff remark that she hoped also had a hint of concern for the brunette. Seeing the woman's quizzical expression that held a hint of skepticism of being abruptly home, Cass added. "Now come with me, let's go pick up Rachel and you both are coming to my apartment."

"What?" Shelby uttered in a croak as she tried to suppress another cough. "I am fine. I mean, I can't do that. I mean you don't have to do that." The brunette was clearly flustered and shocked at her boss's invitation.

"Not taking no for an answer Corcoran," Cass replied picking up the now sanitized phone and calling the department secretary. "Corcoran and I are leaving for the day and won't be back till Monday. Get someone in my office and the studio to deep clean everything. The place is crawling with germs and now it has gotten my assistant sick." Cassandra July put down the phone receiver with a thud and spun on her heels. She stared determinedly at her assistant. "Ok, shut down everything and let's go."

"I really am . ." Shelby replied now much more softly. She need the look July was giving her and knew Cassandra July did not take No as an answer EVER.

 _It would be hard to care for Rachel while I feel like this. My baby has turned into a Mexican jumping bean after watching Cass dance,_ Shelby mused bending down to log of and then turn off her computer _. Rachel does like Cass and it's mutual by how Cassandra dotes on her and invites us both over so regularly._

 _I feel like crap yes I will go._

"Now Corcoran" Cass impatiently stomped her foot while fiddling with her phone. Cass was searching for the number of that place not far from the theater she had performed in last fall Doing Spring Awakening. They had the best chicken soup. It was to die for.

Ten minutes, Cassandra July and Shelby Corcoran were in the backseat of the Broadway stars car. Rachel sat happily on the blonde's lap babbling happy in the back seat.

Shelby thought it may be safe maybe to close her eyes. Riding in the backseat of the car while Cass's driver transported them across town to the star's luxury apartment building, Shelby found herself getting sleepy.

Cassandra smiled down at Rachel Corcoran watching the little girl have a conversation with herself. The youngster was chattering happily with herself contently in her mother's bosses lap. Cass looked at the older brunette who had finally nodded off. For the last mile, Green Eye's chin kept falling and her head bobbed up. Dark thick eyelashes had fluttered like butterfly wings for that entire period till a block ago. The ill woman just could not fight exhaustion any longer.

"I will take care of you Green Eyes and little star too," Shelby thought she heard Cass July's voice whispered in her ear. Shelby Corcoran felt totally and utterly safe at the voice's promise and fell deeply to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8 How to Thaw A Frozen Heart

Thanks to those of you who are supporting this story. I hope it is as enjoyable to read as it is for me to write. Please feed my muse and send me a review.

AN: A special thank you to my friend, co-author in Fragile Reunion and Love's Silent Song, haleynmphyadora. She was my beta in this chapter. For those interested she and I are working on the next chapter of Fragile Reunion. Fingers crossed we can get it finished and up for you to read soon.

Now on to the story!

Dance With Me Chapter 8

"How to Thaw a Frozen Heart"

"Kiiiiddddd" Cass all but whined as she watched the toddler pee all over her bathroom floor while simultaneously rolling the toilet paper off of the roll. "I turn my back for all of twenty seconds to put your diaper in the trash…" Cass spoke to the mousy haired, brown sparkling eyed toddler.

 _How can someone so tiny move so fast_? Cass thought to herself, moving to pick the toddler up into her arms while scooting the toilet paper with her foot to wipe up the small puddle.

"Diaper! Now!" Cass told the youngster in her arms who merely grinned up at her, blinking wide brown eyelashes at her. "Oh no, you can't use your charms on me, kiddo. You are still in diapers and you are already working your cuteness to charm your way out of being a naughty girl…" Cass spoke softly to the kid, making a beeline back to the guest bed which had a towel on it and a fresh diaper to change Shelby's little girl into. Cass expertly taped the new diaper on in record time. The star had learned her lesson. Toddlers are fast and at 14 months have absolutely no bladder control. "I'll have you know I am the queen of being naughty while looking nice, so I recognize a potential princess." Cass spoke in a low soft purr to the toddler, wagging a finger at her before tweaking her nose and getting her to laugh.

The Broadway headliner and toddler shared a laugh before Cass picked the brown eyed girl up and swung her around.

"Let's go back to the bathroom and clean up…" Cass spoke to Rachel, propping her on her hip. The blonde stopped talking as she took on the scene in front of her. A pale, shivering Shelby was on her hands and knees on the bathroom floor, cleaning up the mess that had been made by her little one.

"Ms. Corcoran, you are supposed to be in bed. Now, get up off the floor before you fall on your face," Cass remarked in a firm but soft voice. The tone was clear. Cassandra expected her request to be followed. "What is it with naughty Corcoran women?" Cass said aloud, her voice having a slight grumble to it as she stretched down a hand to help Shelby to her feet. To herself, however, Cass was thinking of implications entirely different than what was said.

 _This woman has a beautiful ass,_ Cass found herself musing.

"I just had to clean this. I'm sorry, Rachel has not shown any signs of being ready to be potty trained," Shelby apologized, rambling quickly and cutting off Cassie's inner thoughts. Shelby clearly felt terrible. She was not in her own home and was feeling vulnerable. "Your gorgeous tile floor…"

"Hush, you. Rachel and I have things covered," Cass told the brunette. "Go get back in bed. You are burning up and have a fever." Cass resisted the urge to slide her hand up and down her assistant's backside. Instead, she patted Shelby's shoulder and pointed back to the bedroom.

Shelby wanted to make a comment. She wanted to protest at least. The brunette cared too much about her job, though, and in truth it felt nice to have someone care for once. Shelby had not experienced a lot of that in her life. Cass's hand felt nice on her shoulder. Usually the brunette shied away from any physical contact with anybody; she was just not used to it. The blonde Broadway performer's touch made her feel warm in the pit of her stomach. It was a contrast to the shivers she was experiencing from her fever.

"Let's tuck your mommy in, kid," Cass told the toddler who kept her chubby baby legs wrapped around the blonde's waist.

Shelby sunk back into the mattress. She almost felt like she melted into the soft, comfortable bed. She felt herself drifting immediately. The brunette heard her boss utter something that sounded like a "shhhhhhhhhhhh". It was followed immediately by a tiny "sh…sh…sh…" that as followed her baby saying "bye". Shelby let herself fall completely asleep at that point. She and her baby girl were safe and secure.

-O-

"Food," Cass realized, wondering what little munchkins eat. "Ok, kid. You've got teeth so I know you eat food. Now what do I feed you?"

Rachel stared at her blankly. After a moment, the brown eyed toddler put a finger in her mouth and leaned her head on Cassie's shoulder. It was a strange feeling that seeped into the Broadway Bitch's skin from the outside into her heart. It was something like she had never felt before and Cass decided that she actually sort of liked it. Not exactly having any previous experience with children, Cass called her favorite take out place and got their advice. They delivered and had a wide arrangement of options on their menu. Cassandra July bluntly stated the age of the child she needed to feed and the woman taking her order read of the children's menu.

Forty five minutes later, Cass was paying the delivery person, making sure to give a generous tip, and dug into the assortment of bags. Rachel danced around happily on the kitchen floor as the blonde put the food on the island in her luxurious kitchen. A large container of homemade chicken noddle soup came out first. A chargrilled chicken garden and fruit salad came out next. The remaining food was the toddler's meal of homemade applesauce and some chicken nuggets.

Rachel smacked her lips as she looked at her meal in anticipation.

"Lets you and I eat, kid, and then we will wake your mommy up and try to get her to eat as well," Cass spoke in her normal voice with not a hint of baby talk. Cassandra July did not do baby talk. Rachel did not seem to mind either way. She just moved to the table in the kitchen, waiting to be seated. Cass put the youngster in the wooden chair and frowned.

This was not going to work. The top of Rachel's head just barely reached the top of the table.

Cass laughed aloud as tiny arms lifted up and banged on the table. Cass had to give it to the kid though, she did not cry. Tiny Corcoran was not a cry baby. Cass had some students that could learn from this one. Hell, she had some colleagues that could learn from Tiny Corcoran. All Rachel did was grunt. The kid was all effort to try. Just like her mommy.

"Not working for you there, kid?" Cass asked the toddler, putting her hands on her hips trying to think of something that the kid could sit on. Cass was not much of a reader so she did not have any books. The performer finally decided short of both of them eating on the floor picnic style so that she would have to hold the kid in her lap.

 _It might take longer to eat, but hey, I am Cassandra July I can handle this,_ Cass told herself.

Cassandra was quickly earning a healthy respect for Green Eyes. Baby Green Eyes was a bit squirmy. Cass found herself having to hold Baby Green eyes with one hand while simultaneously trying to eat one handed. She thought babies could feed themselves by the time they were walking. But Baby Green Eyes had already splashed applesauce on both her own clothes and Cassie's. So Cass had decided she and the kid would take turns taking bites with Cass feeding them both.

Cass looked down at her body with utter displeasure. She literally looked like a painter's palate with dabs of food in various places on her top and pant leg. Baby Green Eyes and she were matching twinsies. The kid was covered with not only applesauce and the kids meal but also with lettuce and salad dressing from Cassie's dinner. All that was missing was Shelby's homemade chicken soup noodles slapped on her stomach.

"We need a bath," Cass told baby Rachel who had finished eating and was now flinging spinach leaves across the table.

 _How do mothers do this?_ Cass asked herself, feeling in the short span of the time she had been home from leaving NYADA to dinnertime like she had spent an entire day of rehearsals.

Again, Cass had a new respect for Green Eyes. Cass knew she needed to feed Rachel's mother. But the brunette was sleeping peacefully when Cass poked her head in.

Cass quickly realized she knew nothing about bathing babies. Diapers where one thing but Cass had a mental picture of Baby Green Eyes being as slippery as a bar of soap.

This taking care of somebody besides herself business was a total Alien concept. Cass was used to ordering, threatening, cursing and sometimes bribing other people to get what she wanted. That had not worked on Green Eyes. That is why she hired her as her assistant initially. The two had developed a connection of some sort that had led to her taking care of a BABY and having Shelby Corcoran releasing germs into her luxury apartment.

Cass decided she had gone crazy. That was the only explanation and she hated it…but she also loved it. Cass did not realize she had been lost in thought until a grubby, chubby hand shoved a piece of cucumber into her mouth. Now she was being fed. It was disgustingly cute and Cass's heart of ice melted.

"Thank you, Rachel," the blonde superstar told the toddler. "Share?"

"Na, uckky," Baby Green Eyes answered back, "All done."

Cassie's cell phone rang and the blonde quickly put it up to her ear and placed Rachel on the kitchen floor. It was Isabelle who ran a personal shopping service for the performing Broadway people in the city. Cass had not used her in the last few weeks since she hired Shelby as her assistant. Her assistant, however, was sick and passed out in her guest bedroom.

"Yeah, Hilary," Cass spoke directly to the caller. "Thanks for calling me back so quickly. Yeah, it's been a while..." Cass spoke, letting the woman talk before continuing. "Yeah, you too. I have a special situation that is sort of urgent, if you could put your best people on this. I will pay you time and a half on your emergency rate. You can do that? Great? This evening? That is perfect."

Cass watched as the toddler in the room crawled on the kitchen floor, opening and closing the cabinets and drawers. The Broadway headliner was glad Baby Corcoran knew how to amuse herself.

"Yes, I have a little girl staying with me a few days as well as her mother. Both will need some clothes, diapers and the like. The mother is sick so mostly needs sleepwear, a robe but still a change of clothes would be great," Cass explained, telling Hilary to get a couple of days-worth and trusting that the woman knew what to get a toddler who was in diapers because she the hell did not. Hilary knew her stuff because she immediately promised to also pick up a port-a-crib and some bedding. Cass also found herself asking the woman to get Baby Corcoran some toys. The blonde found herself questioning herself as to why she was acting so gushy and soft. The chastisement quickly ebbed away when tiny, wide, brown eyes looked up at her with a soft expression and a thumb in her mouth.

"Well, I don't want Hilary to see me or you in such a state," Cassandra spoke down to Rachel who reached up once more to be held. "Both of us need a bath and I am a total novice at cleaning babies. Your mother would kick my ass if I got you hurt in the bathtub." Cass told the girl not even realizing she had cursed in front of young innocent ears. "We are bathing together, kid. Ever had a shower?"

-0-

Shelby Corcoran grabbed back the covers that lay on top of her and grudgingly threw back the covers with a soft groan. She was so cold and knew she must have a fever. She longed to just stay in the bed and ride the virus out. Unfortunately, her bladder was so full she felt she would burst. So, grudgingly, the brunette stumbled out of bed and into the hall. Moving in the direction of the closest bath, Shelby was oblivious to the sound of water running from the shower. She had a sole purpose as she burst through the slightly cracked bathroom door. She sat down sighing as the pressure eased. The seat was cold and the brunette shuddered involuntarily. She reached back to flush as her senses cleared now that her bladder had been relieved.

Cass would have preferred the water warmer. She preferred the water almost scalding to soothe her sore muscles when they were aching from dancing. However, that was not an option with Baby Green Eyes in her arms. The blonde did not trust herself to bathe a squirming wet toddler in her garden tub. A joint shower seemed the most efficient. Cassie quickly removed the toddler's diaper then stepped under the warm spray.

" _The first time in months I have a naked woman in my arms and she is a fuckin toddler_ ," Cass mused to herself, knowing better than to curse again in front of the little girl. Green Eyes would kick her ass if her baby learned a few of the colorful words that tended to lace Cassandra July's speech.

Cass kept her back to the water and held the brown eyed little girl to her front. The toddler was totally enchanted and was babbling something that the Broadway star could not begin to translate. Tiny hands kept patting the spray of water coming from the shower head.

Cass mused about the lack of romance in her life as a lesbian hiding in the closet. A mental image of another Corcoran naked in the shower with her popped into her mind. Cassie's mind conjured up daydreams of the older brunette's hair slicked back while water ran down her soft curves Cass groaned as she bit her lower lip and crossed her legs to ease the throbbing.

A tiny kiss to her wet cheek brought Ms. July back to the present and away from her daydream. She reprimanded herself for thinking about this toddler's mother at this slightly inappropriate time.

 _Get your head about from between your legs! She is your assistant, July! You finally found a human being that you can work with. One who gets your_

 _moods and your mouth, one that you are becoming friends with. Don't fuck this up,_ Cass all but yelled at herself in her mind.

"Let's get you clean kid before you pee in my shower like you did my floor," Cass said as she started the process of bathing Baby Green Eyes. The blonde quickly got to work, not noticing the person who stepped into the bathroom.

-0-

"Poke my eyes out now," Shelby could not help but stare at the sight behind the glass shower door. "Oh shit." The brunette wanted to shut her eyes and back away and fall back into bed. But who was she kidding? She may have the flu but she was only human and it had been a very long time since she had something to look at. Between struggling just to keep food on the table, having a roof over her head for Rachel and herself, and taking care of an active toddler, there had been time to think of nothing else. Shelby had not had any time to pursue a personal life beyond her baby girl. So when this surprise presented itself, Shelby felt herself growing weaker in the knees, and it wasn't just because she was sick.

 _I cannot just flush and sneak out quietly,_ Shelby thought to herself as she silently planned her escape. Shelby bit back a cough as she silently washed her hands as chills racked over her body. Shelby quietly listened as Rachel babbled to Cassie and her boss answered back every once in a while. Shelby's heart skipped a beat. This woman she worked for was so good with her daughter. Cassandra July was driven, blunt, successful and talented. Over the last three weeks or so, Shelby had seen a softer side when they were alone. Rachel had bonded with the blonde and the feeling appeared to be mutual. After being burned so often in her life, Shelby had thought maybe her boss was being nice to Rachel only for the sake of their professional relationship. Seeing Cassandra July washing her baby's back with a soft washcloth in such a private moment made Shelby realize something. She was falling for her boss. Nothing ever scared Shelby Corcoran. She faced everything with her green eyes wide open and her back straight.

Now Shelby Corcoran found herself slinking away from the bathroom and diving under the covers, pulling the blanket high over her head. She may have left the bathroom, but she still had the mental image of Cassandra and Rachel running through her mind.

 _What am I going to do?_ Shelby asked herself, biting her lip in a very Un-Shelby-like fashion. _I know what I am not going to do though. I am not going to run. This is too good of a thing I have going and I don't just mean the job. I wonder how she feels about me?_

Back in the bathroom, Cassandra July was experiencing similar thoughts.

 _I know she saw me. I mean she_ _ **really**_ _saw me. But she said nothing. What does that mean? She just slipped away. Maybe it's because she is sick. She found me attractive. The glass was not so fogged up that I could not see the look in those GREEN EYES…_ Cassandra thought as she finished up with Rachel and her shower. _Those green eyes are mirrors of that woman's soul. I feel the same. What do I do?_

 _-0-_

Cassie slipped quietly into the guest bedroom with a sleeping toddler in her arms. Her assistant blinked green sleepy eyes at the slight squeak of the door opening. Green eyes quickly closed again, seemingly satisfied and trusting that everything was okay. Shelby's long brunette locks were messy and sleep tossed and to Cass, sick or not, she looked beautiful. Cass carefully and slowly moved the sleeping toddler into the Port-a-crib she had bought that night via Hillary then covered her up with a fuzzy yellow blanket.

The room was quiet…still…and peaceful.

Cass finally allowed herself to be tired.

 _Hell, I feel like I do after I spend the entire day rehearsing for a show. Is this how mothers feel_? Cass asked herself. The blonde had yet a new respect for Shelby Corcoran. The young woman works her ass off raking student's asses over the coals while simultaneously keeping crap for hitting the Broadway stars. Then she comes home to take care of a baby whose cuteness is the only thing that keeps her constant nonstop motion from infuriating her caregivers.

 _I should go get a beer…maybe check my email…then head to bed._ Cass thought as she lingered in the doorway. She wanted to leave yet she didn't. It was such a strange feeling. Why would she want to watch two people sleep?

 _I don't even like people. Well, that's not true exactly,_ Cass conversed with herself mentally. _I don't like most people. Shelby, Rachel…they are special. They make me feel things…I have never felt like this._

Cass was not scared, not really. Cassandra July did not get scared. She faced things directly and never backed away. Still now, that was exactly what she wanted to do. Cass found herself wanting to run screaming down 5th Avenue. Well, not that exactly but she did find herself wanting to chug down several beers and spend the night tapping down on her feelings. In the morning, if she so chose to do so, she could politely send Corcoran and the child out the door. Cass could act only in the most cold and professional of ways. It would be safe. It would keep her heart from being hurt. It would keep her from being vulnerable. It was probably what was best.

 _Yes, its best,_ Cass told herself, not believing it deep down for a second. Cass had been alone and cold inside for so long. She had experienced now a taste of warmth and companionship from Shelby and her baby and she did not want to give it up.

She gently moved back into the room and sat in the guest room straight back chair. It was like Shelby felt her eyes on her. Cass hitched in a breath as green eyes blinked open.

"How are you feeling?" Cass found herself saying, leaning forward and putting her hands on her knees.

"Cold," Shelby answered honestly. The brunette was shivering in spite of having four blankets on her and the fact she was wearing sweatpants as well as a sweatshirt. "Rachel okay?" the young mother asked.

"Sleeping like a little angel, so in the morning she can be a little diva," Cass said bluntly standing up then moving to lean over the bed. The blonde could not help herself. She pulled the covers more fully around her sick assistant. "Go to sleep, Green Eyes." The label did not have a hint of sarcastic teasing but affection. Despite being sick, Shelby caught on to it and smiled.

"Stay?" Shelby asked weakly. Her usual voice was softer and more vulnerable. It was clear to Cass that Shelby was not used to asking for anything and felt it showed vulnerability.

"Ok," Cass found herself agreeing moving back to sit in the chair.

"No," Shelby called out. "I don't want you to sleep in the chair. We can share the bed. I mean. Never mind…." Shelby found herself feeling fragile and uncertain.

"I mind, Corcoran" Cass told the sick brunette giving Shelby one of her "Broadway Bitch" looks, "If I get sick, I expect the same level of pampering." Cass spoke kicking off her shoes and climbing on the bed quietly Cass did not get an answer back. Green Eyes had snugged into her side and was fast asleep. It was not exactly how she pictured getting a woman as beautiful as Shelby Corcoran into bed with her. Cold germs, a baby in the same room, and neither she nor her bed partner were naked. It was of no consequence to Broadway's Bitch, however. Cassandra July went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9 Attraction

Thank each of you reading here for reading, and your patience between updates. I have just two many projects in the fire and I love each and every one of them. Enjoy and send me a review. I would love to know your thoughts. This remains a slow burn story **.**

 **Dance With Me Chapter 9**

 **"** **Attraction"**

First there was the cute redhead student who mooned over Ms. July. It went on day after day. The way Red tried to catch her bosses attention in class was sickening, not that the boys were much better. With each thinking only with their male anatomy, the buffoons fell all over themselves trying to prove who has the most testosterone in front of July. It steamed Shelby Corcoran to say the least. It had remained a slow burn till this morning. The redhead literally feigned losing her balance to fall right into her bosses arms. The love struck adolescent then proceeded to bat her red eyelashes flirting with Cass. All Shelby Corcoran could do was sit at the piano and work at keeping a blank face. Truth be told day by day, since Cassandra July took care of her when she was sick, Shelby had realized she was attracted to the blonde. This was causing her to daily to imagine kneeing some student in the groin and push puppy love girl aside and demand Broadway's Bitch pay attention to her. Not that Shelby would prostrate herself like that. She had standards after all. Shelby kept telling herself this was just a paycheck. It was just a means to a better future for her child and herself. But truth be told she could just stand in the dance studio here at school and watch Cassandra July dance and her own nipples would harden and her skin would flush.

Today when thus hapless redhead fell into Cassie's arms, Shelby lost it. She barked at Miss Puppy Love to get back into position and promptly started the down beat again. She had not thought to think of the fact that she was usurping July's authority in taking lead in direction of the class. And the look that Cassandra July had given her was not something that she could put her finger on. Nobody had ever looked at her like that before. It had given her shivers and make her breath hitch. Then the moment had past and Cass had taken over class again. But if she had any doubt before of her attraction to Cassandra July before, after that look there was no doubt.

Cass had red carpet gala thing tonight and run out of class quickly thereafter with a long list of errands for Shelby to do BEFORE she could go pick up Rachel from Holly's Broadway Daycare Center. She had left saying she had to hurry because her date would for her in an hour and a half. Shelby had left school thinking of nothing else but Cassandra July's date. For some reason, it made her even more pissed off after little Miss Puppy Love's flirting and the fact that her boss did nothing to discourage either the males or females in class. Cassandra July seemed to thrive off the attention and took great enjoyment over how other people responded to her. Cassandra July was infuriating and Shelby hated herself for letting the blonde beautiful Broadway performer get under her skin.

 _Errands_ , Shelby all but growled to herself as she first went to the jewelers to confirm the loan of a particular piece they requested Ms. July wear to a show she was doing in November. Her boss had wanted to make sure Shelby saw the piece personally. All Shelby could do was nod when it was showed to her. The brunette dared not put the earrings on. She was just a struggling single mother struggling to keep the electricity and make rent. She did not do jewelry and it made her feel out of control.

Then Shelby had run to the cleaners with the gowns Cass wanted cleaned and pressed for the same performance. In front of the shop was a newsstand and there just had to have Cassandra July's picture plastered on not one but two magazines. The blonde's smile lit up a room and it took no photo shopping to produce such flawless skin and gorgeous curves.

 _God, I am so sick in the head_ , Shelby told herself as she left the dry cleaners and walked hurriedly past the newsstand. _No I am not sick in the head, I got a fever and it's making me hot right between my legs. Can anyone say masturbation fantasy?_ Shelby spoke to herself running down the stairs of the subway tunnel and running to make her train.

"I am so late to get Rachel," Shelby said under her breath clutching her old duffle bag with the day's dirty dance clothes to her "And I am sure Rachel will be hungry and what can I fix us when I don't get paid for another two days?" the young mother asked herself hopping out of her seat and pushing to get out of the subway doors. Shelby took the stairs two at a time crossing the street in a jog to get to "Broadway Babe's Daycare" which her friend Holly ran. It was close to six and though Shelby knew Holly would not charge her a late fee, Shelby did not like making her best friend stay open on her account.

Shelby exhaled and let the stress roll off as she swung open the door and stepped in. Thank God, those infernal Barney the Dinosaur DVD's Holly like to play were off. Instead with only Rachel there, Holly had soft music playing while holding Rachel in her lap reading a book on the Broadway Star carpet of the playroom. Both Holly and Rachel's head lifted at the sound of the door closing and then being locked. Rachel's smile immediately lifted her sour mood. Her little girl toddled towards her with arms stretched wide.

"Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, "Rachel babbled as she moved as quickly as she was able. Shelby found herself moving just as fast dropping her duffle bag and picking Rachel up and peppering her face with tiny kisses. "Mommy missed you," Shelby cooed to her daughter. "I love you so, so much."

"You are going to love me so, so much too Shelbs," Holly told her friend. Mr. Schwartz brought in a full meal for his three year olds birthday. The boy is three but he had the caterer bring a full meal of his son's favorite foods. I got baked chicken, corn, fruit salad, mac and cheese and ironically those spring rolls from the Chinese Restaurant three blocks down from here. So get what happened next. In walks in Mrs. Schwartz's people brings a full complement of chicken nuggets and French fries for the whole damn daycare kids. Neither must have told the other that they were taking care of the celebration of Matthew's birthday. But I got a truck load of Mr. Schwartz's food left. Kids swarmed the McDonalds stuff and all were jumping off the walls all afternoon."

"So, no naps for the kids and no break for the teachers," Shelby surmised running her fingers through Rachel's baby fine brown hair.

"Correct and I know you will just go home and open a can of soup or something," Holly said knowingly. "I got days of food for you and me to eat at night a few nights at least with me. And friend, don't even think of turning me down. I know you hate food to go to waste also and you are coming over here to get Rachel after work anyway."

Shelby knew better than refuse and Holly knew her to well. She would go home and eating soup till payday is probably what would happen. With Holly, it didn't feel like charity. She gladly accepted taking her shoes off and nodding in acceptance.

"I surrender, you talked us into it," Shelby laughed, "the day has be a pain in the A double S , "Shelby spelled out refusing to curse in front of her sweet impressionable baby girl.

"July have you running after work I see," Holly asked turning off the open sign and shut things down for the night. The three walked down a hall that led to her apartment that was in back of her business and stepped inside the door.

"Holly, my gods, this is not a meal but a feast!" Shelby exclaimed putting Rachel down and looking at the food spread across the kitchen counters. "This had to cost a fortune and could feed Rachel and me for two weeks or more."

"Oh, you know he is loaded and this is nothing for him. I think he does this to thank the workers more than his boy's birthday," Holly gave her opinion running into her room and quickly changing from her slacks into some shorts and a t-shirt. Holly turned on the television to the channel that would show the news coverage of the New York gala all the rich and famous would be attending. "He sent those fancy cupcakes from that Italian Bakery for afternoon snack. No left overs to tempt you, not that you would hurt if you treat yourself from time to time."

"I do so treat myself. I am leaching off of you right now," Shelby replied in a sing song voice putting Rachel down who immediately went to the television pointing her finger. " C.C !" Rachel exclaimed looking at the person she knew so familiar on the screen. "C.C ma ma," Rachel jumped and down putting her finger right on the TV screen.

Shelby groaned. Of course, after the day she had, Cassandra July in a beautiful plunging neckline black dress would be on television walking the red carpet with camera's rolling. Shelby wanted to curse but instead said simply, "Get back from the television baby girl. Yes, that is Cassie."

"Pe tee," Rachel spoke in only baby talk a mother would understand.

"What did she say?" Holly asked starting to warm food in the microwave.

"Pretty," Shelby spoke in total agreement with her toddler. "Downright gorgeous," Shelby spoke under her breath but it ended in a sigh.

"You like her," Holly sing songed petting Shelby's hair affectionately. "Admit it to your best friend."

Shelby said nothing but kept rapt attention to the screen. Her wistful green eyes clouded when she saw a tall dark haired man step next to her boss. now friend and object of her desire. He took Cassie's elbow and the two once more posed for pictures.

"Who he ma ma?" Rachel asked running over and not waiting for an answer when she saw Holly pull the spring rolls out of the microwave and on the kitchen table.

"Her date," Shelby all but growled in a low voice. "He is putting his arm around her waist. I can't believe ..." Shelby stopped herself. Unable to help herself, Shelby threw a dishtowel in the direction of the screen.

"I recognize him, He was on a Latin soap opera. He recently came to New York and is doing a rendition of "West Side Story"," Holly spoke pulling Shelby to sit at the table. "Somebody is jealous. Sit down and eat. He may be touching her but her eyes are only on the crowd and paparazzi. It's fake," Holly gave her opinion with a snort putting some chicken on Shelby's plate and then a smaller piece for Rachel.

"You think so?" Shelby asked honestly wanting it to be true but not sure why.

"Ma Ma like C C," Rachel ran to Holly and spoke shocking both women.

"Is that so?" Holly laughed not commenting when Shelby blushed. The blush was all the confirmation that Shelby's best friend needed. "So what does mommy need to do about that Rach?" Holly asked the toddler.

"Kisseeeeessss!" Rachel exclaimed opening her mouth for Shelby to feed her

"Yep, kisses from C C would be wonderful Rachel," Shelby agreed knowing that would never happen. There is no way Cassie would think of her in that way. Shelby was just a poor girl from Ohio and Cassandra July was a rich superstar with Tony awards and men and women flaunting all over her.

Miles away stood Cassandra July sipping a cocktail and on a male friend's arm she had known since theater camp her senior year at Boarding School. Both of them were in the closet and did things like this for each other occasionally. Cassandra July looked at her date smiling at him but thinking of someone else. She thought of the wickedly beautiful green eyes that captured hers earlier today and wished the brunette was here with her. Maybe if Cassandra July got the nerve to tell her how she felt, maybe, just maybe, she could be on her arm.


End file.
